Allen Stevens
Allen Horatio Stevens is Geeks Fight’s most handsome, most talented guest panelist. He also is a full time member of the Geek Fights staff, working down in the lowly Geek Fights mailroom. From time to time, Allen Stevens hosts the popular Geek Fights mid-show segment, “Allen’s Geek Fights Mailbag,” where he reads various fan and hate letters to the show. Stevens is also a huge consumer of fried foods, Country Club Malt Liquor, and is also popular with the “Big Booty MILFs.” He also enjoys ‘Booty Dance’ videos and ladies that have the ‘Big Naturals’ whom he refers to as “Bra Busters.” Allen Stevens’ quick wit, original thinking, and severe alcoholism have made him a fan favorite on the Geek Fights radio show from day one. Allen is a heavily competing second degree Black Belt (Nidan) in Judo Kai, Costa Mesa, CA – USA / under Nori Bunasawa, and is heavily competing Purple Belt in Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Jiu Jitsu, Norco, CA – USA / under John Munoz Allen has taken over 100 medals in Judo and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Geek Cred Allen coined the following terms: 'Retardis' and 'Andorian Rape Crystals.' Allen invented the Geek Fights ‘mid-show break Geek Fights Show ID,’ where listeners to the show say, “This is _ _ _ _ _, and you’re listening to Geek Fights!” Allen actually DOES drink Country Club Malt Liquor (heavily) and does have a Col Tigh Battlestar Galactica flask. Allen’s FIRST appearance on Geek Fights was on Episode 28: Best Holiday Movie or Special Allen interviewed Walter Koenig on Trekcast' (Episode 72: We got out hands on Chekov!!!' http://trekcast.podbean.com/2010/11/28/trekcast-episode-72-we-got-our-hands-on-checov/ Allen interviewed John Billingsley on Trekcast' '(Episode 71: Chunk My Phlox Up!) http://www.trekcast.com/trekcast-episode-71-chunk-my-phlox-up/ Allen can also be heard on various Trekcast episodes, and also does the “''Trekcast'' Supplemental: Lower Decks” shows. Allen Stevens has been referred to multiple times by Seth Barker on the Gamma Quadrant podcast http://www.geekfights.net/2010/12/23/geek-fights-28-best-holiday-special-or-movie/ Allen conducted a highly entertaining and informative interview with Geek Fights founders Damon and Mike on Geek Fights Bonus: Allen Interviews Damon & Mike http://www.geekfights.podbean.com/2012/07/05/geek-fights-bonus-allen-interviews-damon-mike/ Allen’s favorite Geek Fights episode is Geek Fights 53: Star Trek vs Star Wars Showdown. One of his ‘tournament picks’ for this episode was Itchy, who eventually caused the Geek Fights ‘Itchy Phenomenon’ later during the same episode. http://www.geekfights.podbean.com/2011/06/13/geek-fights-53-star-trek-vs-star-wars-showdown/ Allen also invented the Geek Fights ICONIC Bell. Other Projects ' '''Allen interviewed Walter Koenig on ''Trekcast' (Episode 72: We got our hands on CHEKOV!!!)' http://trekcast.podbean.com/2010/11/28/trekcast-episode-72-we-got-our-hands-on-checov Allen interviewed John Billingsley on Trekcast' '(Episode 71: Chunk My Phlox Up!) Allen interviewed Walter Koenig on Trekcast' '(Episode 72: We got our hands on Chekov!!!) http://trekcast.podbean.com/2010/11/28/trekcast-episode-72-we-got-our-hands-on-checov/ Allen interviewed John Billingsley on Trekcast' '(Episode 71: Chunk My Phlox Up!) http://www.trekcast.com/trekcast-episode-71-chunk-my-phlox-up/ Allen can also be heard on various Trekcast episodes, as well as “''Trekcast'' Supplemental: Lower Decks” shows. Allen Stevens has been referred to multiple times by Seth Barker on the Gamma Quadrant podcast [http://www.trekcast.com/trekcast-episode-71-chunk-my-phlox-up/ Allen can be heard on various Trekcast episodes, and also does the “''Trekcast'' Supplemental: Lower Decks” shows. Allen Stevens has been referred to multiple times by Seth Barker on the Gamma Quadrant podcast. Category:Dudes Category:Allen Stevens